


From Beyond, With Love

by LetItHappenCrawford



Category: From Beyond (1986)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-03
Updated: 2012-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-28 19:12:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetItHappenCrawford/pseuds/LetItHappenCrawford
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katherine returns to the Pretorius House in search of some sort of closure, but instead finds that someone has been waiting for her in the Beyond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Beyond, With Love

**Author's Note:**

> This was written around 4 am after listening to alot of adorble Owl City songs and watching From Beyond. Therefore much sappy lovey-dovey fic ensued. XP  
> ...I just feel bad that Crawford never gets the girl. Can you guys imagine it? A CUTE LOVE SCENE + JEFFREY COMBS.

It was quiet, but that wasn't really any different from any other day here. The Beyond was surprisingly tranquil, and even more surprisingly enjoyable...but lonely.

Crawford smiled to himself, as he floated lightly over areas of bright pinks, violets, and reds that formed the never-ending sky here. A few small, fish like creatures passed him, and out of the corner of his eye he saw Edward laying on what could only be described as a pinkish cliff, slumbering lazily.

He sighed, his extended pineal gland sagging slightly as he moved towards a small hole in the pink hues. A hole in the cosmos only visible to Edward and himself, a reminder of what they had done in a past life, a past existence.

Leering over it he could see into the empty attic, the Resonator remarkably intact as its once ultraviolet forks stood silver and cold.

In the corner he spotted a small photograph kept by his computer as he worked those last fateful weeks. In it's old frame was the immortal image of his Katherine McMicheals, himself, and the officer affectionately known to them as "Bubba".

Crawford felt his throat tighten as he gazed on her pale, specktacled face. His beautiful Katherine, who had shown him kindness when no other had, but how had he repaid her? Nearly gotten her killed and thrown in a mental institution.

She used to visit him. After they released her form psychiatric evaluation, her first stop had been to see him. She sat in front of the Resonator and cried for him.

Crawford had watched her, heartbroken, wanting so desperately to help her but knowing that the doorway had been closed. Closed for the better, for the good of mankind.

She would visit three times a week, then only once or twice, then not at all.

It was good, -or at least he tried to tell himself that- she'd put the incident behind her, gone on with her life. She went back to school, to study physics. To try to understand the Beyond she'd been shown by the careless assistant of a madman.

But none the less, Crawford waited for her everyday silently hoping she'd return to him. It was a false hope, but it was the only one he had.

In the shimmer of the endless maroon he could see his reflection. All that remained of him was his human face, even that had become slimy with the shining ooze that consumed his entire body. He'd become a monster.

He hadn't let himself get consumed completely by the Beyond, but over time it was a battle that he was loosing slowly as his form became more detestable.

In the Beyond, most things looked grotesque like this. Pretorious thought the Beyond was beautiful, and in a sense it was, but Crawford's heart remained in reality.

As much as he longed for her, he knew Katherine could never accept him as he was. He gazed at her picture, her bright eyes behind thick frames and her lips parted in a relaxed smile. Her yellow hair pulled back in a tight bun, and her hand delicately atop his own.

She was beautiful. But she didn't belong to him anymore.

It had been exactly seven years, three months, and twenty days since she last passed through the dreary attic door and stared at the Resonator with a longing look. She would sit down wherever she liked and she'd talk to him.

He'd hang on every word, listen to every syllable like it was music. She told him daily things, everyday events, how she felt, that she missed him.

Crawford brushed a stray hair form his eys with a bony slimy hand, before laying down on nothingness dreamily thinking of her voice. It had been years. So many years...

He dipped a leisurely hand through the hole, twirling it absentmindedly as he felt the cold metal of the energy forks atop the Resonator brush his fingertips. He couldn't get through the barrier, he was too weak, to tired to make the fight back to reality. Even if he made it back, nobody there could see him.

Slowly his weary eyes closed as he tried to remember the voice of his only love. He drifted in to a restless sleep, his mind filled with images of the past haunting his every thought. He didn't hear the hinges squeek as an old door was opened and the resounding click of the lock as it closed.

"Hello?" A meek voice rang out, waking Crawford instantly. He quickly rolled over and gazed at the figure that occupied the room.

"Why am I even asking? Nobody's going to answer..." she said with a small smile.

Crawford rubbed his eyes in disbelief, breathing deeply as he saw the figure of her. She was still tall, lean, with a pale face that reminded him of the moon. She set her bag on the old computer with a light thud before circling the Resonator a few times.

She looked older, with eyes that showed a touch of wisdom and understanding.

Crawford couldn't help himself, and before he knew it he was talking to her,

"Katherine! Katherine I'm here! I'm here still! You came back! You really came back!"

Said woman didn't hear a word. In fact, she wasn't even facing him, bothering herself with the broken window on the opposite wall.

"It's me!" he shouted desperately. "It's Crawford...I'm here...You came back to me." he trailed off, trying not to let his emotions get the better of him. He was failing miserably as tears had begun to fall down his cheeks.

"I'm here dammit...Talk to me...I'm here..." he pleaded, clawing at the barrier, forcing himself furthur into it. It recoiled against him, trying to keep him in the Beyond. He dug and dug at it until finally he pushed a hand through.

"I miss you, Crawford." she said suddenly.

He stopped cold hearing his name.

"I miss you alot..." she began again. "Sometimes I wonder about you...If you're dead like everyone thinks, or if your out there...wherever there is..."

"I'm here Katherine! I'm here!" he screamed frantically pushing at the invisible barrier, until another hand bursted through. He lunged foreward trying to pull himself through with little success.

"Wherever you are, I hope you're happy." she continued, sitting down on the floor, leaning against the resonator. "I don't know if I could live with myself if you weren't..."

"Katherine...I'm here...I can hear you...please don't go, I'm happy, I promise! Just don't leave!" he begged, as exhaustion was beginning to overtake his small form.

Finally he broke through, his body lurching forward into the open air of the attic. He floated almost like a phantom to the floor, stumbling at the feeling of solid ground under his feet. He stood in front of her, dripping ooze and fluids onto the floor as he leaned down over her smiling brightly.

"I'm here Katherine, I'm here..." he spoke soothingly in her ear, knowing she couldn't hear him. He slowly placed a hand on her cheek, stroking it lovingly as his pineal gland twitched at the feeling of warm flesh under his skin.

"I'm here..." he whispered lovingly as he lightly kissed her forehead. "I'll always be here."

At the soft contact she looked up startled. She could've sworn she felt a hand on her cheek, but there was nothing there but an empty room.

Crawford's eyes widened at the reaction, before a wide smile graced his tired features. Slowly, he rested his hands on her shoulders, watching her look around with an almost frightened look on her face.

"Shhh...." he breathed against her ear lovingly. "Shhh, it's just me..." he assured.

Gently he pressed his cheek to her own affectionately, his right hand stroking her other cheek with great care. It was as if he pressed to hard she'd break.

"Crawford?" she called in an unsure voice. Her hand met his own on her cheek, gasping slightly.

"Crawford is that you? Are you here?"

He nuzzled his cheek against hers, nodding quietly.

Her eyes looked frightened, unsure, almost hurt, but at that soft contact they sprung tears.

"Crawford...Oh Crawford..." she sobbed in a tone that could be described as relieved, happy even. "Crawford you're here...you're really here? It's not my imagination?"

Cathrine's hair fell in his face, but Crawford made no attempt to brush it away instead he inhaled it's scent with a smile.

"I'm here Katherine. I'll always be here." he smiled lightly. "Always..."

There in the quiet darkness of the Pretorious House's attic the two stayed for a long time, simply feeling each other's presence, unable to hear the words pouring out of the other. They stayed that way into the night, holding each other whispering and crying.

As the sun illuminated the dark attic with its morning glow, the two stayed. A calming slumber had taken them, as quiet filled a room that had once only known screams. It wasn't until noon when they stirred.

"Crawford? Are you still here?" she asked with a small unsure smile.

The creature from Beyond smiled back at her, rubbing his cheek against hers again, accidentally brushing her hair with his pineal gland. She didn't seem to notice.

"I have to go to work soon Crawford..." she admitted. She felt his presence stiffen, before relaxing slightly.

"Okay." he responded, nuzzling her neck warmly. "I don't mind as long as you comeback."

She shuffled awkwardly, and he got off of her allowing her to stand. He held her hand firmly pulling her to him in a small hug. She felt the pressure of another form on her, holding her like a lover would. Yet she still saw nothing, she didn't need to.

"I'll be back Crawford, I promise." she smiled at him.

Without thinking he leaned in kissed her lightly on the lips, brushing their noses together. His extended pineal gland, pressed against her forehead again. This time she noticed but didn't seem to care as she kissed him back.

He pulled away with a sheepish smile, before hugging her tighter for a moment before letting her go. She beamed at him as she picked up her bags and slipped on her coat and left out the door, shutting it with a soft click.

"I'll be waiting." he called after her.

He dropped back down to the floor against the resonator, sighing happily.

"I'll always be here for you Katherine."

For the first time Crawford Tillinghast didn't mind the Beyond. In fact at that moment he felt more alive as a creature of the Beyond then he'd ever felt as a human. Even if Katherine couldn't hear him, she knew he was still there, and that he still loved her.

Suddenly in the dampness of the attic calmed by the silence of time, an aura of comfort rose. The atmosphere lightened, and the sun's shine on the Resonator wasn't sinister anymore.

Now all Crawford could do was wait for his Katherine to return to him.

END.

Well that's as sappy as I can get. It's 5 am, and I'm going to bed. I promise I'll post more Deep Space Nine and Re-Animator fanfics soon. :3


End file.
